


Unsavoury Dealings

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: How about a film crew come to film a reality about prison in Wentworth and Franky causes trouble while Erica tries to do some damage control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsavoury Dealings

A documentary about prison, what a joke. Of course they wanted to use Franky, she’d been on television before, she was controversial and she was…nice to look at. Erica sighed. This could go horribly wrong but again, Channing had overruled her opinions and laid down the law. As usual, he was nowhere nearby when it got messy and no help whatsoever.

“Well you’re somewhat of a poster girl for Wentworth, so how does that go down with the other prisoners in here? Do you get special privileges perhaps?” the interviewer asked.  
Franky shrugged but smirked, “The other prisoners respect me plenty,” she replied as Erica made her way over, “As for special privileges,” she glanced at Erica, “I don’t know, depends what you consider special,” she laughed.  
The interviewer looked up at Erica and back at the prisoner, “What about the officers? I mean, you see them every day, give or take, does it, at some stage for longer term prisoners like yourself, ever turn into something more of a friendship?”  
Franky laughed bitterly, “They’re dogs,” she growled, “Think they run this place,” she laughed again, “But I don’t know, some of the…authority personnel offer something a little more – “  
“Cut,” Erica jumped in, trying to keep a professional tone, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think Franky is the right person to be doing these interviews.”  
“Hey, I’m right here you know, that hurts…Miss Davidson,” Franky raised her eyebrows, “Come on, my face is good for tv wouldn’t you say?”  
Erica glared at Franky, turning back to the camera crew, “I’m sorry, but this interview is over.”  
Franky just laughed, shrugging.

Franky lay with a book rested on her knee’s, reading, just for a change. She liked new challenges, new ways to show both the women and the officers who really ran this prison. She yawned and put her book down, placing her hands behind her head. She let her eyes flutter close for a moment before she picked up a new book, scanning the back of it before she opened it. She’d hardly read a page before she sensed, more than she heard, someone at her door.

“What’s up?” Franky asked the governor innocently, a smile playing on her lips.  
Erica shook her head, “Why, Franky? Is this to get back at me?”  
Franky cocked her head and tried to frown, “What are you talking about?”  
Erica crossed her arms, “Don’t play dumb. I know you orchestrated this. All the women coming up with stories about beatings from the officers, lack of medical attention, the food – “  
Franky laughed, “Hey, have you tasted the food Erica? It really is just nasty.”  
Erica shook her head, “Tell the women to cut the bullshit. Do you want me to be fired?”  
Franky licked her lips, “Depends, do you go back to being my tutor?”  
The governor fixed her with a cold stare, “No, I’ll never see the inside of Wentworth again,” she sighed, “Is that what you want?”  
Franky shook her head, “You know it’s not,” she said quietly.  
Erica gritted her teeth, “Then what do you want?”  
Franky bit her lip, “I want…I just want it to be like it used to be.”  
Erica frowned, sighing as she uncrossed her arms, “Franky, I’m tutoring you. What more do you want?” she regretted asking the question the moment it slipped out.  
Franky resisted the urge to be vulgar, “I…I don’t know,” she sighed, annoyed at herself; she usually planned things out better than this, “I just want us to be friends again. I want you to laugh at my jokes and encourage me like you used to.”  
Erica was surprised at the honesty Franky was showing; she hadn’t expected it, she thought for a moment, “Fine, how about you stop making inappropriate remarks, especially in front of television crews or Channing, and I’ll try and be a little less…”  
“Uptight? Tense? Serious?” Franky asked.  
The governor sighed, “Mmhm, but you call of all this bullshit, now?”  
Franky nodded, “I’ll sort it. I’ll make them say this is the best prison they’ve ever been to,” she laughed.  
Erica let herself smile, “Just tell them to tell the truth. And you have to behave from now on,” she added, hoping for the best.  
Franky pretended to think about it before shrugging, “I’ll see what I can do,” she nodded, “But hey, one more thing.”  
Erica breathed in nervously, “What?” she felt her fists clench by her side.  
“If you’re not with…him by the time I’m out, I get to take you on a date,” Franky said lightly, like it was the most natural thing in the world to propose.  
Erica sighed, “Franky – “  
“It’s a deal breaker, Erica,” Franky said, looking at her intensely.  
Erica sighed heavily but couldn’t help returning Franky’s smile, “Fine, fine. Now sort this mess out.”  
“Ai, ai, captain,” Franky gave the governor a salute as she stood up and proceeded to spread the word; only tell the good stories, if you’ve got no good stories make them up, talk up the officers and the governor…and don’t ask why, it’s for Franky, you know there’s a reason but that doesn’t mean you’ll ever find out what that reason is.


End file.
